Bobcat
Alyx Thread: http://daemonpage.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=130 *Fiercer than you seem *Your bark is worse than your bite *Can take on things many times your size, but rarely do so *The environment effects your personality *Could be seen as valuble for a quality of yours *You like the tried and tested ways *Keep things that you can't finish in one go for later on *Prefer small tasks and complete them quickly *Quick to go for the opponent's weak points *May sink to low levels to survive *A strictly solitary person *Have favorite spots that you repeatedly go back to *Most vocal when you want someone to notice you; when looking for your 'mate' *Often mistaken for your close relatives (voice or appearance-wise) *Possibly enjoy wooded areas more *Adaptable to changes *Excellent hearing; good at noticing even the subtlest things *Don't mind members of the same sex male *No role with children male *Not an extremely original person *Leave things to mark your territory *You may fight to defend your territory, but would most likely give up fairly easily *People shouldn't mistake you for being harmless *Will be seen during daylight if you feel secure; more likely your a person who feels safer at night, though *Will defend young ones female *Have a distinct appearance Scut Thread: http://daemonpage.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=6418 *Perhaps you are eponymous in some sense; a nickname given to you for a reason? *You tend to share many common characteristics with your family, and such might often be mistaken for them. *You often come across as being rather broody. *To some, you are a pest. *You're more aggressive than you seem. *You've found that people feel you have two sides. *You are an adaptable individual, willing and able to slot into a variety of different situations. Despite this, you still retain your habitual routes. *You tend to prefer smaller tasks, but you are capable of taking on ones much larger, too. This trait could be extended to apply to the size of your opponents, also. *Food-wise, you're not really all that fussy. A key bobcat trait is interest in and passion for a variety of things, and not just foodstuffs. *You're a pretty quiet kind of person, preferring only to converse a lot with your significant other. *Most of the time, you keep your qualities and ideas hidden away. *When it comes to relationships, yours might be short and passionate as opposed to long-lasting and fulfilling. *There is a wide array of facets to your personality. Indeed, your character can easily be influenced by the external environment. However, no matter how much you're altered, you will still exhibit characteristic traits. *You will clearly mark what is yours, and have a variety of methods for doing so. *You have a generally larger presence overall, and are more tenacious kinds. *You are more 'flashy', as it were inhabiting forested and mountainous areas. *In general, your hours are flexible (you don't mind getting up early in the morning), but perhaps you are more active towards the nighttime. It's just when you feel most comfortable, really, and tend to work best outside the norm. *You love to climb - ranking systems, scoreboards, anything. *When working, you possess great patience. You make the final adjustments all at once, however, in a flurry of motion. *You have an established niche and like to keep it that way. *You are pretty territorial, but prefer avoidance over combat. Following on from this, you know to respect the personal space of others. *You are not the most sociable of people. Your friendgroup is probably very small and restricted, as you are the kind of person that likes spending time alone. *Your vocal patterns are not particularly distinctive. *It is easy for you to blend into the background. You probably prefer working behind the scenes. *You are directly affected by competition, and will go so far as to alter your habits in order to avoid it. If this is not possible, you will seek to displace your opponent. *You persist in sticking to your guns, whatever the situation. In an argument, you generally have one main 'base-camp' and several other, more minor points to make. *Though not likely to jump in there and sort out problems, you have great ability to see when other people are having troubles. Your sense of insight maximizes when you are in your element. *You would rather avoid hardship, but will confront it if necessary. *If you don't feel at home somewhere, you will range farther until you feel that sense of ease, i.e. you will look harder, dig deeper. *You're a master of 'ambush', and have no trouble taking an opponent by surprise. *You vary your techniques according to the situation. *If chased, you will retreat out of reach. You will wait out stormy situations, preferring to find shelter (metaphorical or otherwise). *Try not to get lost in your thoughts. *It seems that you will sink to what could be considered low levels in order to get by. *There are those who would come after you for their own benefit. However, you, too, are guilty of benefiting from others, so there's an element of hypocrisy running through you. *When involved with someone, you might exclude others. Your friends might be in attendance, but they are largely left uninvolved. *You are known to turn on your friends. *You're most vulnerable when you're 'inexperienced'. *female Your territorial behavior is more pronounced. *female You matured swifter. *male You are more likely to take on people 'bigger' than yourself, and deal better with increased competition. *male You are more tolerant of territorial overlap. When you find yourself in a situation where there are more people, you will establish a dominance hierarchy, often to the exclusion of others. * --> "you are fierce with reality." -- Florida Scott-Maxwell Category:Author:Alyx Category:Author:Scut Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Felidae